The overall goal of the Leukemia SPORE Developmental Research Program (LSDRP) is to recruit and support developmental research projects in leukemia for future peer-reviewed funding and/or future independent SPORE projects. The types of studies to be supported include projects in basic research, clinical research, epidemiologic studies, and cancer prevention and control research in leukemia. Projects supported under the LSRDP will expand the scope of translational research and increase the number of investigators committed to leukemia research. The LSDRP will work in tandem with the Career Development Program to assist in the development of junior investigators and in the recruitment and mentoring of minority investigators. To accomplish these goals, the following specific aims are proposed 1. To support developmental research projects in leukemia for future incorporation as full SPORE projects and for applications for other major peer-reviewed funding. New research projects will be solicited and funded using developmental funds. A total of $175,000 has been committed annually to this program (including $125,000 per year of matching funds from institutional sources). These funds will be used to support 3-5 developmental projects per year ranging from $30,000 to $60,000 throughout the life of the SPORE. 2. Foster collaborations between basic and clinical researchers. The LSDRP chairs will facilitate interaction between basic and clinical researchers through shared weekly meetings, the annual SPORE retreat, and small group meetings. 3. To provide mentoring to junior faculty. Ail investigators submitting developmental research projects will receive a written scientific and statistical review, and the LSDRP chairs will be available to discuss the projects in detail. Where appropriate, mentors will be identified to work with junior faculty. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Developmental Research Program will recruit and support innovative early-stage research in leukemia.